Fullmetal AntiTwilight
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: This is for all Twilight and Fullmetal Alchemist lovers. Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Edward Cullen, and Bella duke it out in the world of FMA. Takes place AFTER the movie. Better explanation inside. Please R&R! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THANKS!


**Hey guys! Twilight really gets me angered, so I decided I'd write this. Don't continue to read if you are a Twilight fan, because in here it clearly states why Fullmetal Alchemist pawns Twilight. **

_**TWILIGHT IS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Fullmetal Alchemist or Twilight (eww, why would I ever want to?)!!!!!!!!!!!**

Look, I know she did good and all on the books, but can't you tell that she is totally COPYING? I mean, come on. Edward Elric. Edward Cullen. Who would ever fall in love with a guy who steps into the light and SPARKLES? Isn't that considered 'gay'? Armstrong doesn't step into the light and sparkle. He takes off his SHIRT and sparkles. AND makes it FUNNY. Not serious.

Just look at Bella. She sets this female nation back about three-hundred years. We females are strong and we'd never need a man to do what we couldn't. STAND UP AND DEFEND YOURSELF, FEMALE POPULATION! DON'T STAND FOR THE CRAP THAT BELLA SHOWS!

Just look at Edward. He has no reason whatsoever to act emo. Raise your hand if you could get the chance to sparkle in the light, run uber fast, be uber strong, and read minds, and choose to be emo because you have such a hard life. …. Yeah. See, Edward and Alphonse have a reason to, but don't. They stand up and fight for what they think is true. They admit to their wrongs and know what they did. They understand the world like it is. Not just go on and on about how it's so hard, and they have been waiting so long.

I don't think Edward Cullen would last in an empty suit of armor that couldn't eat or sleep or even feel anything for four years.

I don't think Edward Cullen would last as a teenager who gets kicked around, has prosthetic limbs, and a little brother who he has to try his hardest to keep his promise to.

I really don't think Cullen would be able to find the secret of the philosophers' stone and still have the urge to find it because he promised.

I really, really don't think Cullen could kill a homunculus, let alone deal with seven of them. Or not have a house to go to. Or a Father or Mother.

Edward Cullen has an easy life with a perfect love and sends mixed messages. "Oh, Bella, I want to love you so badly, but if I do, I'll kill you, so come here! Wait, no, I must go, so I can come back and fix your truck and sparkle in the sun and best of all, be like a stalker and watch you while you sleep!" Now isn't that romantic?

So, I know it, we've all been waiting for this time to come, when Edward and Alphonse meet Edward and Bella. Guess whose butt is going to get kicked? Oh, and this takes place AFTER the movie, when Ed and Al are living together with Hughes at this time.

HAVE WE COME TO A CONCLUSION? TWILIGHT IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Brother!"

Ed's eyes snapped open. He looked over to his panting little brother, who was sitting up in bed.

"Brother…" his voice broke as he started to shake.

What was this, every night now since he had passed thru the Gate? Every night he had been having these nightmares that wouldn't allow him sleep.

"What was it this time?" Ed sighed, throwing off his covers and walking across the room toward Alphonse. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the youth's shoulder.

"T… There was t-this man, who had g-golden eyes and h-he came and t-took me a-away from you…" Al sobbed, putting his head on Ed's shoulder.

Ed frowned. "A guy with golden eyes, huh?"

Al nodded, and coughed.

Ed closed his eyes and thought back to the day when both of the crossed back to this world. Thought back to the large green 'dragon' slung around walls that killed his father.

But there was something he couldn't figure out.

Why had Al become five years younger when he passed thru the gate for the second time, and why Ed had become four years younger.

All Ed wanted to do was calm his twelve-year-old little brother.

Suddenly, an array was apparent on the floor. It's carefully drawn lines glowed yellow.

Al whimpered and latched onto Ed. Ed glared down at the array. How was this possible? Alchemy couldn't be used in this world.

The array's light grew until the floor started to open. It was so quiet.

Meanwhile……..

"Edward! Please stop!" Bella begged.

"Bella, those wolves won't even if I do."

Bella looked back behind her as her grip on the vampire tightened. Loud growls and snarls echoed around the mountain as three wolves came into view. Two more swerved around trees, and the sixth one in the back. Bella's eyes fixed on the wolf, whose fur was a much lighter color than the rest of its pack. "Jacob!" she called.

The wolf's ears pricked into the air and its head lifted, its eyes meeting Bella's. It fell behind the rest of the pack, giving up the chase.

Edward, however, only ran faster. Bella gasped and clung to Edward's shoulders. This piggyback ride wasn't turning to be as scenic and enjoyable as she wanted it to. Suddenly, a bright purple circle burst in front of them. Edward couldn't stop fast enough and they broke through, landing in front of two beds on a hard, wooden floor.

Ed gasped and gripped his brother harder. These people were not of this world, nor the other. So how could they have known the alchemic knowledge it takes to activate, let alone draw, a transmutation circle?

Edward shook his head as he sat up. Bella was not awake yet. _This power… I do not know where it came from, but it shot thru me and took us here… _He looked over to Edward.

"_Brother, please, take these people away. I don't want to die; I don't want to die…" _Edward Cullen winced at the sharp thoughts running through the young boy's mind. Then he turned toward the older boy.

"_Move another inch and you're as good as dead." _ He smirked. _Kid has guts._ He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ed demanded.

"Even I don't know that. Can't you tell me?" Cullen held Bella in his hands.

Al pulled away from Ed just enough to look at the new visitors. He screamed and jumped behind Ed. "Brother! He's the man w-who wants to take me away from you!"

Ed growled. How could the man that Al dreamt about be real?

"You want to kill me?" Cullen asked, smiling. The fact that a _kid_ wanted such a challenge made him almost laugh.

"Yeah, I do! If you think that you can take Al away from me, you got another thing coming! What's your name?"

"_My_ name? A six-year-old demands _my_ name?" he laughed. "Who do you think you are, Kid?"

Ed snapped then. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T BE CLASSIFIED AS A TEENAGER?!?"

Cullen winced. _How did he get that out of what I said_? He thought. He then glanced over to Al, who was hiding behind Ed with a red face. "Go." He said aloud.

Al's head shot up. "How did you…?"

Cullen looked away and laughed. "Just hurry and go."

Al gulped and nodded. He slipped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Ed shot a glare at Cullen, who laughed. "He had to use the bathroom. Now, can you answer me one question?"

Ed spat at the floor and looked away. "Answer me one first. After all, that is this nation's number one law; equivalent exchange."

Edward smiled. "Okay then. What is it?"

(A/N: From now on, Edward Cullen will be referred to as "Edward" or "Cullen". Okay? And Edward Elric will be "Ed" or "Elric".) "Are you here to hurt us?"

Cullen shook his head. "No. Where are we?"

Ed's shoulders eased. "Is the girl okay?"

Cullen kept his gaze locked on her. "Not sure. Will you answer my question?"

Ed looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. He shrugged his head. "Why would you care?"

Cullen smiled. "You're smarter than I thought."

"There's no way I'd ever settle an 'eye-for-an-eye' deal with some stranger that just came out of my floor in a place that doesn't allow alchemy." Ed folded his arms.

"Alchemy, huh? The thing I don't understand is why I was sent back in time." Cullen stood up, slinging Bella over his back.

"You're from the future?" Ed exclaimed.

"Shut it, Kid. You're starting to become really annoying." Edward snapped. He went over to the door and tripped forward.

"Ow!" Al cried, scooting away from Cullen.

Ed growled and jumped off the bed. "Al!" he cried.

Al shot a glance at Cullen, who was getting up off his knees. Cullen had bumped into Al.

Ed ran past Edward and kneeled by Al. "You okay?" he asked.

Al nodded, but seemed even more afraid of Cullen. Ed put a hand on Al's shoulder. "Go back to where you came from!" he screamed.

Cullen set Bella down. "Excuse me, but you're going to have to tell me how to get back." Edward's voice was demanding.

Ed stood up and swung his fist at Cullen's arm, but Edward dodged it. He glared down at the Elric. "Do you want a fight?"

Ed growled and nodded, swinging another fist. Cullen grabbed it and flipped Ed, making him land on his neck. Ed screamed out. Al stood and ran at Cullen, swinging his fist. Cullen grabbed Al's arm and went to flip him, but as soon as Al hit the ground there was a nasty cracking sound.

Al screamed out and tears streamed down his face. Ed got up and looked over toward Al, and then he saw it. He saw Al's bent arm. Al's _broken_ arm. Ed ran at Cullen, swinging his fists, which Cullen dodged.

Al couldn't keep his loud coughing in.

"Edward! Stop!" shouted a feminine voice.

Cullen's head jolted over to Bella, who went over to Al and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked at his shattered arm and then glared at Cullen. "Edward! How could you do this?!" she screamed.

Ed went over to Al and kneeled down, apologizing just about a million times. Bella got up and went over to Edward, then slapped him across the cheek. Ed went into the bathroom and snapped the stand of the lamp in two, then grabbed the sharp-pointed base and slowly walked behind Edward.

He stabbed it into the vampire's back.

Edward flinched, but walked forward, the pole sliding freely out of his back, still in Ed's hands.

Bella screamed out and went to hug Edward, but he put up a hand and turned. "Look," he muttered. "I don't know what exactly you're up to with that, but I really don't like you pointing it in Bella's direction."

DUN DUN DUN! NEXT CHAPTER- LATER ON! KEEP READING! PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
